Ku mohon
by uchiha azaka
Summary: Shinichi harus mempertanggungjawabkankan perbuatannya kepada Shiho, dan beserta cinta mereka yang mulai merekah, akankah Shinichi mulai menerima Shiho?
1. prolog

_**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**_

_**Pair: Shinichi-Shiho**_

_**warning: OOC, Plot berantakan, Alur ngebut**_

* * *

_**Ku mohon**_

_**Prolog  
**_

* * *

Akhirnya riwayat organisasi hitam tamat, setelah penggerebekan oleh FBI dan CIA dengan bantuan Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano serta beberapa detektif lainnya. Namun kemenangan itu harus dibayar dengan tertembaknya Shinichi di bagian vital membuat dirinya harus dirawat secara intensif di rumah sakit.

Sementara itu Shiho masih tetap tinggal di rumah Hakase, karena dia tak tahu lagi harus pergi kemana. Mungkin lebih baik baginya untuk menjadi anak angkat Agasa Hakase dengan nama Shiho Miyano, karena kini dia dan Shinichi sudah bukan anak-anak lagi sejak dirinya menemukan penawar dari APTX 4869 milik organisasi hitam.

Dan kini Shinichi masih tergolek lemas di umah sakit. Meski sudah bisa berbicara dan sedikit bergerak, namun dia masih belum diperbolehkan untuk pulang, sedangkan hanya sedikit orang yang diizinkan untuk menjenguknya, Shiho salah satunya.

_**'KREET'**_

Suara pintu terbuka, ternyata hari ini Shiho datang menjenguknya sendirian, tanpa ditemani siapapun. Dengan tatapan sendu ia menatap wajah Shinichi yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. "Kudo-kun, gomen, karena aku kau jadi seperti ini." lirihnya.

Dan Shiho langsung menaruh bunga mawar kuning di vas yang ada di meja sambi duduk di samping ranjang Shinichi hingga akhirnya tertidur juga.

**~oOo~**

'Sudah sore ya?' tanya Shinichi dalam hati setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan dia terkejut begitu melihat Shiho tertidur di sampingnya, Shinichi pun tersenyum malas sambil berkata, "oi,,oi,, dasar, walau tubuhnya sudah berubah tetap saja dia putri pemalas."

"Dasar tuan detective payah, kau kira aku tidak dengar ucapanmu haaah?" tanya Shiho sengit dengan tatapan deathgalre tentunya, karena Shinichi sudah berani mengusik tidur cantiknya.

Shinichi dengan wajah penuh ketakutan berujar, "maaf, lagipula aku kan sudah membantumu menumpas organisasi itu.". Seketika ekspresi Shiho berubah dan ia menundukan wajahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku jika aku salah bicara." tampak raut wajah Shinichi mulai memelas.

"Justru aku yang harus minta maaf Kudo-kun, karena akulah penyebab kau jadi terluka begini." ujar Shiho dengan wajah masih tertunduk. Dan tangan yang mulai bergetar, menampakkan raut kesedihan pada dirinya.

Mendengar ucapan Shiho tadi membuat Shinichi diam sejenak untuk mencari kalimat yang cocok untuk menenangkan partnernya ini.

"Toh mereka juga sudah hancur, kini sudah tak ada lagi yang berusaha menerormu. Jadi jangan takut lagi." ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Selagi mereka berdua asyik mengobrol, ternyata ada yang datang ke ke kamar Shinichi, yang tak lain adalah Yusaku Kudo dan Yukiko Kudo kedua orang tua Shinichi beserta Ran Mouri teman Shinichi sedari kecil yang kini hubungan mereka masih tak jelas apakah sudah berpacaran atau belum.

"Shin-chan, dokter mengabarkan kami bahwa besok kau sudah boleh pulang." ucap Yukiko dengan tersenyum.

"Shinichi, aku sudah dengar semua dari orangtuamu. Ternyata selama ini kau mengurusi kasus sebuah organisasi, kau tidak tahu selama ini aku merindukanmu, selalu mencemaskanmu...hiks...hiks.." ucap Ran yang sangat bersemangat saat mendengar kabar kepulangan Shinichi.

Shinichi susah bernapas karena saking eratnya pelukan Ran. Sementara Shiho yang merasa diabaikan lebih memilih untuk segera keluar dari kamar.

"Tunggu, Miyano!"

Mendengar Shinichi memanggilnya, maka ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Terimakasih telah menjengukku." ujar Shinichi sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Sama-sama." ucap Shiho pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Dan Shiho berlalu dengan senyum yang penuh tanda tanya.

**~oOo~**

Kini kamar tempat Shinichi dirawat menjadi agak berisik karena ulah orangtuanya beserta Ran. Shinichi dicecari banyak pertanyaan oleh mereka ibunya dan Ran.

"Tadi itu siapa Shinichi?" tanya Ran yang begitu ingin tahu.

Belum sempat Shinichi menjawab, sudah dijawab duluan oleh ayahnya, "tadi itu asisten Shinichi selama menangani kasus.". Namun Ran masih penasaran dan kemudian bertanya lagi, "tapi ia terasa familiar, dan lagipula kalian terlihat sangat akrab" oceh Ran.

"Ayolah Ran, aku masih perlu beristirahat, jadi jangan ganggu aku dulu!" omel Shinichi yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hnn...baiklah kalau itu maumu." ujar Ran dengan raut wajah penuh kekesalan.

...

_**Sementara itu di rumah Agasa Hakase..**_

"Tadaima." ucap Shiho dengan sopan.

"Okaeri. Ai-kun, kau darimana?" tanya Agasa Hakase.

"Aku habis menjenguk Shinichi, Hakase. Tolong jangan memanggilku Ai lagi, akan sangat merepotkan menjelaskannya bila ada orang lain yang mendengar." ujar Shiho.

"Kau benar juga. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Shiho-chan ya.." ujar Agasa Hakase sambil menahan tawanya. Shiho yang tak mau menanggapinya, hanya berkata, "terserah." dan dia langsung menuju laboratorium bawah tanahnya.

Di sana Shiho jarang melakukan penelitian lagi, bahkan hampir tak pernah. Karena menurutnya, apa yang harus dikerjakan lagi? bukankah dia telah selesai membuat penawar APTX 4869? bahkan kini utang-utangnya kepada orang yang selama ini melindunginya tuntas sudah. Bukankah kehidupan seorang Shinichi Kudo sekarang sudah kembali normal?

Kini Shiho hanya duduk di depan komputer tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di sana ia hanya merenung sendiri tentang kehidupannya selama ini mulai dari saat ia masih kecil, kedua orangtuanya meninggal, lalu kakaknya Akemi Miyano juga ikut menyusul ayah ibunya, dan saat tubuhnya mengecil, bertemu dengan Shinichi, berpetualang bersama grup detective cilik, sampai pada akhirnya ia kembali normal. Dan Shiho baru menyadari bahwa sepanjang hidupnya selalu diwarnai oleh kesialan, dan berlanjut pada kesialan berikutnya, dan bahkan sampai sekarang pun dirinya tetap merasa sial. Ya, dia merasa kini ada di puncak kesialan karena dia sekarang telah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Dan sialnya dia telah jatuh cinta kepada sang detective bodoh yang selalu menjadi magnet bagi para mayat.

**'18.19 pm'**

Pikiran Shiho buyar seketika setelah melihat jam, "astaga! aku belum memasak untuk makan malam!" maka Shiho cepat langsung ke dapur untuk memnyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan Hakase.

...

Kini makanan telah siap, terpaksa Shiho harus memanaskan kembali Kare kemarin malam untuk dimakan lagi karena dia tidak sempat berbelanja di minimarket.

"Maaf Hakase, aku tak sempat belanja." ucap Shiho menyesal.

"Tak apa. Begini juga enak." ucap Hakase tersenyum sambil menyuapkan nasi melalui sumpit.

"Jangan makan sambil berbicara Hakase!" Shiho memarahi Agasa Hakase.

Disaat mereka sedang makan malam ada tamu yang mendatangi rumah Hakase.

_**'TINGTONG'**_

"Biar aku saja yang membukakan pintunya." ujar Shiho sambil bergegas untuk membukakan pintu. Dan ternyata yang datang ke rumah Hakase adalah orangtua Shinichi. Entah ada urusan apa mereka datang kesini, Shiho tak tahu. "Kudo-san? ada apa?" tanya Shiho sopan. "Miyano-san, kami berdua ingin bertemu denganmu dan Hakase juga." ucap Yusaku datar. Dan akhirnya Shiho menyuruh mereka berdua untuk duduk di ruang tamu sementara dirinya memanggil Hakase dan menyiapkan minum.

Dan setelah Hakase datang, mereka berempat berkumpul untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi, Yusaku dan Yukiko. Apa kesehatan Shinichi sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Hakase serius.

"Justru itu, kami akan mengabarkannya kepada kalian berdua." jawab Yukiko sewot.

"Ya, jadi rencananya besok Shinichi sudah diperbolehkan pulang, dan rencananya juga besok kami akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kepulangannya." ujar Yusaku yang walaupun santai tetap terliat serius.

Setelah menengguk sedikit air, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "dan aku mengajak kalian ikut berpartisipasi dalam pesta tersebut, jadi apakah kalian berdua mau?" tanya Yusaku.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Shinichi dan aku kan sudah sangat dekat. Bagaimana denganmu Shiho?" Hakase setuju dengan adanya pesta itu.

"Kalau aku terserah Hakase saja." jawab Shiho acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau begitu, pestanya akan diadakan besok mulai dari Shinichi datang sampai selesai. Tapi masalahnya gaun pestaku tertinggal di New York, dan aku malas ke butik bersama suamiku, karena dia tidak mempunyai selera fashion." keluh Yukiko yang sedang kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kalau bersamaku Kudo-san. Kebetulan besok aku tidak kemana-mana." Shiho mengajukan dirinya untuk membantu Yukiko.

"Waah... terimakasih Shiho-chan." ujar Yukiko, hatinya kini berbunga-bunga karena ada yang menemaninya untuk shopping.

**~oOo~**

_**Keesokan harinya..**_

"Ayo cepat Shiho-chan." ujar Yukiko dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak mau kehabisan gaun, dan Shiho yang tangannya digandeng oleh ibu Shinichi mau tak mau harus menyelaraskan gerak langkah kakinya. Hingga akhirnya sampai juga di butik yang dituju, kemudian mereka masuk dan memilih-milih pakaian yang akan mereka beli.

...

Setelah selesai membeli gaun untuk nanti malam, kini mereka berada di foodcourt. Selagi menunggu pesana datang, Yukiko mengajak Shiho untuk mengobrol, "ternyata kau memiliki selera fashion yang baik juga ya Shiho-chan." puji Yukiko dengan tulus. "Tidak juga, aku hanya banyak membaca majalah fashion dan sering melihat artikel tentang brand-brand ternama yang sedang ngetrend saat ini." sanggah Shiho yang tidak ingin dipuji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin saat menjenguk Shin-chan kau terlihat akrab sekali dengannya, apa kau memiliki sedikit perasaan dengannya?" tanya Yukiko sedikit memancing.

"Anda salah sangka Kudo-san. Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap Kudo-kun." jawab Shiho datar yang kita tahu dia berbohong.

"Ohh, begitu... tak apa, umm Shiho-can jangan memanggilku Kudo-san, aku terdengar tua kalau dipanggil dengan nama itu. Lebih baik kau memanggilku Yukiko-nee saja." ujar Yukiko tersenyum, senyum penuh makna tentunya.

Dan akhirnya makanan datang, pembicaraan dihentikan untuk sementara sampai mereka selesai makan.

...

Kini mereka berada di dalam mobil. Yang menyetir mobilnya adalah Yukiko, mereka berjalan dengan kecepatan yang kencang. Mereka berdua diselimuti keheningan sampai Yukiko mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi Shiho-chan, aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu karena telah membuat normal anakku kembali." ujar Yukiko penuh dengan rasa terimakasih.

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Karena obat itu adalah hasil penelitian orangtuaku. Dan lagipula selama ini Shinichi selalu melindungiku sekuat tenaga. Dia adalah orang yang hebat, sementara aku hanyalah seorang penjahat." Shiho mencurahkan hatinya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Shiho-chan. Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu kan?" ujar Yukiko, berusaha menegarkan hati Shiho.

Shiho berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar lagi, dan mengelap wajahnya, dia tak mau terlihat cengeng di depan Yukiko. Walaupun dia kelihatan tegar, namun di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya ia menangis. Yukiko yang melihtnya menjadi mengerti bahwa sebenarnya Shiho adalah gadis yang rapuh dan membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membantunya untuk tetap kuat dalam menjalani hidup.

Sementara itu mobil berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah besar yang menyeramkan, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah rumah milik keluarga Kudo. "Nah, sudah sampai Shiho. Terimakasih ya sudah mau menemaniku shopping. Sekarang bergegaslah, memoles diri. Nanti malam Shinichi akan pulang, kau harus siap-siap." ujar Yukiko dengan penuh semangat. Kemudian Shiho turun dan langsung mengucapkan salam dan terimakasih kemudian ia berlalu dan menuju rumah Hakase. Sementara Yukiko memarkirkan mobilnya ke dalam rumahnya.

**~oOo~**

_**Malam hari di kediaman Shinichi**_

Banyak orang yang sedang menyiapkan keperluan untuk pesta kecil-kecilan kepulangan Shinichi. Ada Heiji Hattori yang bertugas mengambilkan minuman, ada Kaito Kuroba yang bertugas merapikan meja, Yusaku yang bertugas menjemput Shinichi, dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Sementara itu Shiho baru datang sekarang karena ia beres-beres rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Hai dengar! sebentar lagi Shinichi akan sampai! kita harus mematikan semua lampu!" Yukiko menjelaskan.

"Baik!" ucap semua orang, terkecuali Shiho yang hanya diam mendengarkan.

...

Kini mobil sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah mereka. Dan Shinichi turun dari mobil untuk membukakan pagar. Setelah pagarnya terbuka Yusaku membawa mobilnya masuk sementara Shinichi berjalan menuju pintu.

"Duluan saja Shinichi, aku akan memarkirkan ke bagasi dulu!" seru Yusaku.

"Baik tou-san." ujar Shinichi santai.

Dan Shinichi mulai membuka pintu rumahnya, 'sudah lama aku tidak ke rumahku sendiri. Sejak mengetahui bahwa Subaru Okiya ternyata adalah Shuichi Akai dan konfrontasi dengan organisasi hitam, itula saat terakhir aku kesini.' ucap Shinichi dalam Hati.

_**'KREET'**_

Pintu mulai terbuka, namun ternyata di dalam sangat gelap, "tadaima kaa-san." ucap Shinichi singkat, namun tidak ada jawaban. Dan sekarang Shinichi mendengar suara orang yang sedang berbisik-bisik.

'Jangan-jangan!'

'Aah.. jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.' ucapnya dalam hati, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia menuju stop kontak untuk berusaha menyalakan lampu, dan kemudian..

_**'TEEK'**_

"Kejutan!" sorak sorai teman-teman Shinichi mewarnai kedatangannya di rumahnya. Shinichi dengan senyuman malasnya hanya berdecak, sementara teman-temannya tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba Ran mendekati Shinichi dan langsung memeluknya, "aku senang akhirnya kau kembali pulang Shinichi, selama ini aku lelah manunggumu." ucap Ran penuh haru.

"Padahal Shinichi selalu berada didekatnya, bahkan pernah mandi bersamanya." ujar Heiji pelan, bahkan sangat pelan. Sementara Shiho hanya menatap heiji dengan malas.

Dan akhirnya pesta berlangsung dengan seru, dan nanti di puncak para lelaki akan disediakan sake untuk diminum sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara Shiho hanya duduk bersama Hakase.

**~oOo~**

_**Setelah pesta berakhir...**_

Akhirnya pesta selesai dengan semestinya. Semua teman Shinichi sudah pada pulang, setelah mengikuti puncak acara, yaitu lomba terbanyak minum sake. Heiji hanya kuat 3 gelas, kaito juga paling kuat hanya 2 gelas karena Kaito menyetir, sementara Yusaku dan Yukiko sudah tidur di kamar mereka, dan Hakase tidak mengikuti lomba, dan Shinichi pun yang tak suka minum karena dipaksa mengikuti lombanya, maka dia pun menyerah di gelas kedua, dan dia pingsan. Sementara kedua temannya, Heiji dan Hattori yang masih sadar sudah pulang bersama teman-teman wanitanya, kecuali Shiho yang masih setia menemani Hakase, dan Ran juga sudah pulang karena ditelepon oleh ayahnya Kogoro Mouri.

Shiho yang tidak tega melihat Shinichi yang tertidur di sofa, namun ia juga tidak kuasa untuk mmbangunkan Shinichi yang tertidur lelap. Maka ia berusaha mengangkat tubuh Shinichi dan menggantungkan satu lengannya ke leher Shinichi sementara lengan lainnya memeluk erat perut Shinichi.

"Shiho, ayo pulang. Aku sudah mengantuk." ujar Hakase yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Duluan saja Hakase. Nanti aku menyusul." ujar Shiho yang sedang menahan berat tubuh Shinichi.

"Hnn baiklah." balas Hakase singkat.

Sementara Shiho menuju kamar Shinichi untuk mengantarkan orang yang sedang dibawanya ini. Stelah masuk ke kamar Shinichi, kemudian dia menaruh tubuh Shinichi ke kasurnya, membuat Shinichi tersetak dan membuka kedua matanya. Dengan setengah sadar ia mengigau dan langsung memeluk Shiho kedalam dekapannya, sementara Shiho yang kaget hanya diam mematung seolah tak bisa bergerak.

"Ooohh... Ran... Kau sangat terlihat cantik malam ini..." igau Shinichi sambil melumat bibir indah Shiho.

"Tidak! Kau salah Kudo! Aku Shiho bukan Mouri-san!" elak Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Shinichi dan menjauhkan bibir Shinichi dari bibirnya.

Namun diluar dugaan, Shinichi malah makin menggila dan semakin dalam melumat bibir Shiho, lidahnya ia julurkan ke lidah Shiho, bahkan sampai rahang gigi juga, sementara kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi mulus Shiho, membuat Shiho ingin menjerit, namun ia tak bisa. Sekuat tenaga Shiho berusaha mendorong jauh tubuh Shinichi, namun tenaganya masih kala dengan tenaga Shinichi. Sampai pada puncaknya, Shinichi berusaha melepas paksa _longdress _yang dipakai Shiho hingga akhirnya robek, sementara Shinichi berusaha membuka pakaiannya.

'Kami-sama tolong aku.'

Hingga akhirnya

_**bersambung...**_

* * *

_**Author note's  
**_

_**Inilah debut pertamaku di fandom detective conan, mudah-mudahan banyak yang merespon, karena aku membuat fic ini semalaman, sampai meluangkan waktu tidurku. Selama ini aku hanya menjadi pembaca setia pairing Shinichi-Shiho, namun sekarang aku mencoba membuatnya, namun aku masih pemula di fandom ini, jadi jika masih ada kekurangan mohon maafkan aku. Dan aku tahu pasti menurut kalian jalan ceritanya terlalu cepat, mohon maklumi, dan bila perbendaharaan kataku masih kurang, karena sekarang aku sedang mempelajari tentang diksi-diksi indah dan juga kalimat baku. Aku juga penggemar Manga Conan, di manga online sekarang sedang membahas tentang adiknya Sera Masumi, siapa itu? entahah, hanya Aoyama Gosho dan Tuhan yang mampu menjawabnya, Sekian perkenalan dari saya, da atas review dari kalian saya ucapkan terimakasih.  
**_

_**p.s:jika tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita asli di manga, maka mohon maafkan aku, dan pliss kalau ada kesalahan mohon maaafkan aku**_


	2. Chapter 1: Apa yang telah kau perbuat?

_**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**_

_**Pair: Shinichi-Shiho**_

_**warning: OOC, Plot berantakan, Alur ngebut, dll  
**_

_**(bales review dibawah)**_

* * *

_**Ku mohon**_

_**chapter 1  
**_

* * *

_**Shiho POV  
**_

Aku membuka mataku yang masih dipenuhi kantuk, aku melihat sekujur tubuhku yang tak memakai busana. Ingin rasanya aku menangis tetapi air mataku tak kunjung keluar, bersamaan dengan itu aku mulai membangunkan Kudo yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Ku-kudo-kun."

"Kudo-kun." aku masih agak takut untuk menatap wajahnya walaupun hanya sekilas. Dan akhirnya dia mulai membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan sekitar, sementara aku menunduk khawatir.

"Dimana aku?" Kudo bicara tanpa menyadari keberadaanku sampai pada akhirnya dia menoleh kearahku.

"Astaga! Miyano! kenapa kau bisa telanjang?" tanyanya yang sangat kaget melihat diriku seperti ini.

"Aku benci padamu."

"A-apa yang kau katakan baru saja kau bicarakan Miyano?" tanyanya lagi yang baru saja terkejut karena kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku.

"AKUU MEMBENCIMU KUDOOOO!" bentakku kepadanya.

"Katakan apa yang sudah aku perbuat kepadamu?" tanya Kudo dengan raut muka khawatir dan sekujur tubuh gemetar. Lalu kuceritakan semua yang ia lakukan terhadap diriku, sambil terisak aku ceritakan semuanya meski aku tak kuat untuk bicara namun kupaksakan diriku. Butiran air mata membasahi peluh semakin menambah kesan sedih dan kecewa yang terpampang di wajahku.

"Benarkah itu?" untuk kesekian kalinya Kudo bertanya padaku.

"Benarkah semua yang kau ceritakan padaku?" lanjutnya dengan lebih meninggikan suaranya.

"Ya, itu semua benar." jawabku dengan perasaan yang takut. Ya, aku takut, aku sangat takut jikalau Kudo membenciku, walaupun tadi aku mengatakan kalau aku membencinya, namun itu hanya gertakan semata. Aneh memang, padahal ini semua kesalahan akibat perbuatannya, namun aku yang merasa bersalah. Perasaanku tak pernah sekalut ini sebelumnya, bahkan saat masih menjadi anggota organisasi hitam perasaanku tidaklah seperti ini, aneh memang.

Kulihat Kudo mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai membenahi dirinya. "Kau tunggu disini Miyano, aku akan mengambil pakaian kaa-san, menurutku itu bisa kau pakai." ujarnya seraya keluar dari kamarnya dan hanya menyisakan aku sendiri di kamar ini.

...

**_Normal POV_**

Beberapa saat kemudian saat mereka berdua sudah merapikan diri masing-masing dan akhirnya keluar menuju halaman rumah Shinichi, mereka saling bertatap muka tanpa menghadirkan sepatah katapun.

Menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk bicara, hingga akhirnya Shinichi memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"umm.. Miyano aku.. aku minta maaf" walau tersendat-sendat dia tetap bersikukuh untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku... tidak bermaksud.. untuk..." sambungnya lagi.

"Tak apa kudo-kun, mungkin setelah ini aku akan pergi jauh dari kota Beika. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu malu." lirih Shiho.

"Tidak! ja-jangan.. err.. maksudku kau harus tetap disini!" larang Shinichi.

"Dan membuatmu mendapat julukan lelaki bejat?" tanya Shiho dengan tatapan sinis.

"Bu-bukan begitu! kita ini sudah seperti Holmes dan Watson. Kau sudah kuanggap partnerku dalam memecahkan berbagai kasus!" ujar Shinichi.

Dan kini Shinichi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Shiho, seolah tidak rela gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku. ku mohon, aku tidak akan berkata kepada siapapun tentang kejadian tadi malam." desak Shiho dan menghempas genggaman tangan Shinichi. "kau sudah tahu kan seberapa keras kepalanya aku?" pertanyaan retoris yang keluar dari mulut Shinichi tak lantas membuat Shiho menuruti permintaannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan lebih keras kepala darimu! lagipula kau juga harus berpikir jangka panjang! bagaimana perasaan orangtuamu, bagaimana perasaan teman-temanmu jika mengetahui perbuatanmu!" seru Shiho tak mau kalah.

Shiho salah, ternyata ucapannya tak membuat Shinichi ragu. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus berpikir jangka panjang juga Miyano! bagaimana perasaan Hakase jika kau pergi meninggalkan kami. Orangtuaku sudah kembali ke Los Angels ketika kita tidur tadi malam, jadi mungkin masih aman, dan jika memang kau err.. hamil, mungkin bisa kau gugurkan kandunganmu itu." ujar Shinichi sengit.

"KAU IBLIS!" jerit Shiho yang kaget dengan pernyataan Shinichi tadi. Lalu dia menhempas tangannya menunju pipi Shinichi dengan niat untuk menamparnya, namun ketika hampir mengenai pipi Shinichi ia urungkan niatnya untuk menamparnya. Ternyata ia memang tidak bisa untuk menyakiti Shinichi, mungkin karena terlanjur mencintainya.

"Kau tahu, jika memang aku hamil gara-gara perbuatanmu, itu berarti anak yang kukandung juga anakmu Kudo! kenapa kau mempunyai pemikiran sekejam itu?" tanya Shiho mencoba melunak.

"Karena anak itu bisa merusak reputasiku sebagai seorang detektif, Miyano!" ujar Shinichi ketus.

Shiho langsung meninggalkan Shinichi, dan keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Shinichi mengira Shiho akan pulang ke rumah Hakase, namun ternyata salah. Shiho berjalan kearah lain dan Shinichi hanya pasrah, setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, dia langsung masuk ke dlam rumahnya dan mengunci pintunya.

**oOo**

_**Shinichi POV**_

Sial... sungguh sangat sial nasibku kali ini, meskipun tidak ada mayat disini namun lebih buruk dari itu, aku menodai kesucian seorang wanita, hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya.

Kuletakan semangkuk sop miso dingin yang sedari tadi belum kumakan. Yah, sedari tadi aku masih belum sarapan dan dan sibuk memikirkan keadaan Miyano entah dimana dirinya saat ini. Aku tahu apa yang telah kuperbuat adalah salah, namun aku melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk dan setengah sadar jadi itu mungkin saja dapat terjadi

_**DRRRT DRRRT**_

Kulihat ponselku bergetar dan segera kubuka, ternyata ada pesan yang masuk dan setelah kubava ternyata itu dari kaa-san.

_**'Shin-chan sayang, kami akan pulang ke jepang seminggu lagi, karena ada banyak pekerjaan yang kami tinggalkan selama kami menjagamu di rumah sakit'**_

_**'P.S: jagalah Shiho-can, karena dia anak yang baik'**_

Oh ayolah! kenapa kaa-san juga peduli padanya? semakin membuatku merasa bersalah. beberapa jam berselang ada yang memencet bel rumahku, dan ternyata Agasa hakase.

"Hei Shinichi, aku akan pergi ke pertemuan para ilmuwan di Osaka, sayangnya aku akan menginap disana selama beberapa hari, jadi tolong jaga rumahku ya." pinta Hakase.

"baiklah, dan jangan lupa titip salam untuk Hattori ya." jawabku.

"tenang saja, ahh... aku lupa, Shinichi tolong kau jaga juga Shiho, dia sudah kuanggap putriku sendiri, sekarang entah dia sedang pergi kemana." ujar hakase dengn terburu-buru, hingga akhirnya dia pergi.

Ya Tuhan kenapa banyak sekali orang yang ingin aku menjaganya, padahal sudah jelas ucapannya tadi bahwa aku ini iblis. Ternyata aku sama saja dengan para pelaku kejahatan yang selama ini aku tangkap, tidak ada bedanya.

...

_**malam hari**_

_**Normal POV**_

Terlihat Shinichi yang memasuki rumah hakase, untungnya dia mempunyai kunci duplikat yang bisa dia pakai sewaktu-waktu. Dengan tampangnya yang lesu dan acak-acakan dia terlihat mencari seseorang.

"Miyano! Miyanoo! hei dimana kau?" panggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak. Dan Miyano 'pun menyahutinya, "Ku-kudo? kau kah itu?" Shiho bertanya balik sambil mengusap kedua pelupuk matanya. Dan akhirnya raut wajah Shinichi berubah, dia tersenyum sekarang.

"Apakah kau mempunyai sesuatu untuk dimakan? kebetulan aku sangat lapar." bujuk Shinichi dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Di kulkas ada sushi, tinggal kau makan saja." ujar Shiho tak seperti biasanya dan Shinichi tahu perubahan itu.

"Haah untung saja aku terselamatkan" ujarnya lega dan langsung menuju dapur dan langsung membuka kulkas.

'Sama seperti biasa, detektif yang sombong dan tak tahu terimakasih' keluh Shiho dalam hatinya. dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya ia keluar lagi dengan membawa koper yang agak besar.

"Oi.. oi.. kau mau kemana sampai membawa koper segala?" tanya Shinichi sweatdrop. Dan dibalas dengan tatapan kesal oleh Shiho. "Aku akan menginap dirumah teman kerjaku selama beberapa hari." jawabnya dengan nada dongkol.

"Tidak boleh! aku sudah diminta Agasa Hakase untuk menjagamu!" larang Shinichi keras. Terus terang dirinya khawatir karena jika benar Shiho hamil maka kondisi kesehatannya akan menurun, lagipula dia telah mendapat amanat dari Hakase dan Kaa-sannya untuk menjaganya.

"Tidak apa, nanti aku akan bilang pada Hakase." ucap Shiho dan langsung berlalu pergi sementara Shinichi tak mampu menahannya.

**oOo**

_**Seminggu kemudian**_

Shinichi sedang merapikan rumahnya saat sore hari ketika ponselnya berdering berturut-turut, ketika diangkat ternyata adalah kaa-sannya, buru-buru dia jawab telepon itu.

_**"Shin-chan kenapa lama sekali kau angkat ponselmu sih?" **_

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang beres-beres rumah, jadi tidak tahu kalau ponselku bunyi" jawabnya dengan kagok.

_**"Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah sampai di bandara, tolong kau jemput kami dan sekalian bawakan barang-barang kaa-sanmu yang sangat banyak"**_

"To-tousan? kau juga ikut?" tanya Shinichi kaget.

_**"Tentu saja." **_

"Baik.. baik.. aku akan segera ke bandara, tunggu sebentar lagi."

_**"ya,terimakasih. ingat, jangan membuat kami menunggu lama!" **_

"Baik."

_**"Sampai jumpa Shinichi."**_

"Sampai jumpa Tou-san." kemudian Shinichi mematikan ponselnya, dan akan segera bersiap-siap mengganti pakaian untuk menjemput orangtuanya di bandara. ketika hendak bersiap menuju mobil ia teringat akan sesuatu, 'kenapa Miyano belum pulang juga dari rumah temannya?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Namun ia abaikan pertanyaan yang timbul dalam benaknya itu dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir mobil.

Ada mobil yang membunyikan klaksonnya hingga membuat Shinichi risih dan meminggirkan mobilnya setelah mobil di belakangnya itu menyalipnya dari samping. Shinichi mengumpat pelan sambil menatap kesal mobil yang menyalipnya, seketika Shinichi merasa pernah melihatnya, "porsche hitam, jangan-jangan... arrggh... jangan berpikiran negatif, mereka pasti sudah lenyap."

berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan kini dirinya asyik mendengarkan radio. Mencoba mengganti chanel yang bagus, namun terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar pembicaraan hangat di radio. "Dengarkan baik-baik, aku akan menantang Kaito Kid untuk mencuri permata yang baru saja kudapatkan dengan susah payah" jelas suara yang ia kenal. Ya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jirokichi Suzuki dia adalah paman dari Sonoko, "Dasar, tidak pernah berubah" celetuk Shinichi dengan tampang sweatdropnya.

...

Kini Shinichi telah sampai di bandara dan sedang menuju ke tempat orangtuanya menunggu, dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia berlari menuju Yukiko dan Yusaku dan hampir saja ia jatuh tersandung kalau saja tidak ditolong oleh ayahnya.

"Shin-chan kenapa kau lama sekali sih?" omel Yukiko. Celaka, Shinichi tidak memperhitungkan omelan ibunya, ia lupa betapa cerewet ibunya itu jika sesang marah. Sekarang habislah ia mendengar ocehan telak ibunya. Setelah puas mendengar omelan dari ibunya, Shinichi 'pun disuruh untuk membawa beberapa koper milik Yukiko yang sangat berat.

'Huaaah dasar wanita, pasti membawa barang tak berguna.' oceh Shinichi dalam hati. Dan akhirnya menaruhnya di bagasi mobilnya.

Dan ketika sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Shinichi yang sedang menyetirpun masih mendapat ceramah dari Yukiko. "Lain kali jangan pernah membuat kami menunggu lagi Shin-chan! ingat itu." ujarnya ketus. "Tidak bertemu selama seminggu, setelah bertemu aku kena omelan." ucap Shinichi pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar dari Shiho-chan? apa dia sehat?" tanya Yukiko penasaran.

_**Glek**_

Shinichi tertegun sejenak karena mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya tentang Shiho, dia mulai berpikir untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan dari ibunya barusan. Akhirnya dia menemukan, walau salah namun ia terpaksa berbohong, "Miyano baik-baik saja kok Kaa-san." jawabnya, padahal ia tak tahu pasti keadaan Shiho sekarang.

"Syukurlah, anak itu menurutku baik, hanya saja ia terlalu pendiam. Dan melihat dari caranya memandangmu, mungkin dia mempunyai rasa terhadapmu."

Shinichi meneguk ludahnya, apa benar Shiho mencintai dirinya, bukankah dia selalu mengejeknya sebagai magnet mayat? lagipula yang selama ini ada dihatinya hanya Ran.

Tunggu dulu.. Selama seminggu ini dia ataupun Ran tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali, bagaimana bisa?

Setelah sampai di rumahnya dan memarkirkan mobilnya, Shinichi 'pun pun cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka laptopnya untuk melihat file tentang organisasi hitam. Sambil sesekali mengirim email ke agen Joddy.

Setelah itu kegiatannya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil Namanya. "Shinichi..." segera ia turun ke ruang tamu, dan tampak disana ayahdan ibunya dan juga Agasa Hakase sedang asyik berbincang-bincang mengenai Shinichi. "Tou-san memanggilku?" tanya Shinichi sambil dudu di sofa.

"Ya, Hakase menanyakan keberadaan Shiho, mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan sesuatu." jawab Yusaku agak sedikit kesal. "Waktu itu Shiho menelponku dan meminta izin menginap di rumah temannya selama tiga hari, namun ketika aku pulang dari pertemuan para ilmuwan, dia tidak ada di rmah, apa kau tahu ada dimana Shiho sekarang?" tanya Hakase dengat raut wajah khawatir.

"Kau bilang Shiho baik-baik saja Shin-chan!" Yukiko gusar.

"Tenang dulu kaa-san, Hakase siapa teman yang dekat dengan Miyano? apa kau kenal?" tanya Shinichi beruntun.

"Entahlah aku kurang tahu." jawab hakase sedih. Shinichi berusaha menelpon Shiho lewat ponselnya, namun nihil, tidak ada jawaban darinya. Dan langsung saja Shinichi pergi keluar untuk mencari gadis yang sudah ia anggap partnernya itu.

"Shinichi! kau mau kemana?" teriak ibunya yang yang mulai mengejarnya.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar! aku yakin Shiho pasti akan pulang." jawab Shinichi seraya kembali fokus mencari Shiho.

...

Hujan malam itu sangat deras, hawa dinginnya sampai menusuk ke tulang. Sementara Shinichi masih sibuk mencari Shiho dan kini ia mencoba mencari di taman tempat ia dan grup detektif cilik biasa main dulu, tak peduli petir yang menggelegar dirinya masih melihat keadaan sekitar sekali lagi.

Shinichi masih mencari di sekeliling taman kala ponselnya berbunyi, ternyata ayahnya yang menelponnya, sepertinya ada titik terang atau bahkan Shiho telah kembali.

"Apa kau menemukan petunjuk tou-san?" tanya Shinichi langsung. Demi Tuhan, kini Shinichi tampak benar-benar takut, takut kalau-kalau terjadi hal yang buruk pada Shiho, padahal dulu ia telah berjanji akan selalu melindunginya, namun apa yang telah ia lakukan sekarang, membiarkannya pergi?

_**"lebih baik dari itu, dia telah kembali ke rumah Hakase." **_

"Aaah syukurlah." Shinichi dapat bernafas lega sekarang, nampak gurat kebahagiaan terlintang jelas di wajah tampannya.

_**"Kau juga harus lekas pulang, hujan akan semakin deras."**_

"Baiklah aku akan segera pulang." ucapnya dan setelah itu ia mematikan ponselnya dan segera berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

**oOo**

_**Di rumah Hakase**_

Dia masuk ke dalam rumah itu tanpa permisi sambil melihat keadaan di dalam rumah, 'sepi,, pasti ada di kamarnya.' pikirnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berjalan ke arah kamar Shiho di dekat laboratorium bawah tanah, dan segera ia memasuki ruangan itu.

Nampak tiga orang dewasa sedang mengerubungi satu kasur springbed yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang sedih. "Hei kalian kenapa?" tanya Shinichi seraya masuk ke dalam kamar.

_**PLAAK**_

Sebuah tamparan yang menyakitkan dirasakan Shinichi, "apa yang telah kau perbuat Shinichi? aku mendidikmu untuk menjadi anak yang benar! kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan kaa-san?" tanya Shinichi berbohong sambil memalingkan wajahnya, karena tak kuasa melihat air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata ibunya itu. Dia pasti telah mendapat masalah besar kali ini.

"Tanyakan pada Shiho-chan, nak." jawab Yukiko pasrah.

Maka Shinichi 'pun melangkah mendekati Shiho seraya bertanya padanya, "Miyano, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Shinichi datar. Dan jawabannya sungguh membuat jantung Shinichi berdetak lebih kencang.

"Kudo-kun, a-aku ha-hamil." jawabnya dengan terbata-bata sambil menunjukan hasil test packnya yang positif.

"Seperti itukah sikap seorang detektif? kau menghamili seorang gadis dan tak mau mempertanggungjawabkannya." celoteh Yukiko diselingi sedikit isakan. Terlihat juga Hakase yang sangat kaget bercampur sedih akibat peristiwa itu.

"ini adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan! aku sedang dalam keadaan mabuk ketika melakukannya."elak Shinichi. Sementara Shiho masih menundukkan kepalanya karena malu kepada mereka semua, terutama kepada Shinichi.

Sementara yusaku yang sedari tadi diam dan memikirkan sesuatu kini memaparkan hasil pikirannya kepada semua orang yang ada di kamar itu. "Tidak ada jalan lain, Shiho dan Shinichi harus menikah secepatnya."

"A-APA?" ucap Shinichi dan Shiho secara bersamaan.

Dan mereka semua lupa kalau Shinichi masih memiliki hubungan dengan Ran mouri.

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

_**Sekarang aku mau bales review dulu ya...  
**_

_**Ahmad. Bhaee: Makasih ya, kamu orang pertama yang mereview fic ini, adegan serunya yang mana? *pura-pura polos*  
**_

_**Coffeelover98: Makaasih udah review dan nyemangatin, di fic ini mungkin pertama-tamanya sad, tapi pasti endingnya happy kok**_

_**Jo Twins: ratenya emang k+ tapi gak ada adegan lemonnya kok, adegn kayak gitu cuma di prolognya doang**_

_**lo gin: oke, ini udah dilanjutin **_

_**Sakura yamato**_: _**Salam kenal, nih udah update kok**_

_**Aldo Edogawa: Hai salam kenal.. ini udah update kok**_

_**Aishanara87: Ya, Shiho bakalan hamil, gitu sih rencananya. tenang aja adegan lemonnya cuma di prolog doang kok ^^**_

_**Guest: Yosh... makasih, nih udah update**_

_**Zahifa-chan: Ya prediksi kamu hampir sebagian benar, kecuali yang Shinichi putus sama Ran masih misteri, tenang aja adegan lemonnya sedikit kok, cuma di prolognya doang  
**_

_**Sodako Yamamura: Nih udah lanjut hehe... makasih ya..**_

_**Azalea. Winters: Makasih, ayo dong buat fic pairing ShinShi, ayo kita banyakin Pairing ShinShi di fandom ini *di geplak Shiho***_

_**Rikuma: Ini udah lanjutt, yosh.. silakan menikmati (mudah-mudahan kamu suka)**_

_**Chairunissa Hailey: Tenang aja hampir gak ada lemonnya kok, btw maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan soalnya aku juga ngurusin ficku yang lain di fandom sebelah ( Naruto )**_

_**2113: Makasih ya nih udah update kok**_

_**Shinichi. kudosaki: Nih udah lanjut  
**_

_**Author Note**_

_**Sekali lagi aku ucapin terimakasih bagi yang udah capek-capek mereview fanfiction pertamaku di fandom Detective Conan ini *terharu*. Dan pengumuman bagi yang tahu masalah-masalah tentang kehamilan dan kontraksi (bener gak nulisnya?) tolong bantu saya dengan PM atau review, supaya fic ini berjalan dengan lancar *muka melas* dan aku tahu kalo disini Shinichi ataupun Shiho terlihat sangat OOC garis keras, maaf ya. Selain itu aku tidak bermaksud membashing Shinichi disini...**_

_**Jangan lupa dan kapok review lagi ya... ^_^**_


End file.
